They'd Kill Us
by xinsanepulse
Summary: ( Contains: Corey x Carrie ) Corey and his band get destroyed by the Newmans for once, in a competition. Corey, not knowing how to save his band or keep them together, has decided to try and sabotage the Newmans by getting Carrie to fall for him. Will things work out, or is Corey in over his head?
1. Chapter 1: Oh, Crud-sicles

**Chapter 1: Oh, Crud-sicles**

**Corey's P.O.V:**  
There were bright lights. Crowds chanting left and right. Spotlight on us. Everything got blurry for a few seconds, but came back to focus when I heard her mouth slither out my last name, "Riffin." As I regained the ability to speak, move, and see again, all I heard was the repeated chanting, "Newmans, Newmans, Newmans!" How could my band possibly top hers? This was a battle of the bands, and my band was in no way winning by the look of the crowd. I gulped and struggled to speak. "Riffin. It's your turn." was the last thing I heard before all of the molten blood rushed to my now very steamy and sweaty head and made me black out.

"Core!?","Corey!","C'mon, Corey.." ...Who was saying my name? Who was calling out for me? And why couldn't I recognize that voice? I slowly opened my eyes, everything looking quite blurry and saturated as I regained consciousness. "L-Laney?" I mumbled. "What happened?" ... "You passed out last night. We had to forfeit the battle. The Newmans won by default." She said looking quite dull. "But,I'm just glad you're okay." ... "Where's Kin? And Kon?" I asked,not knowing why my other friends weren't by my side. "Oh,they're at home, trying to cope with the fact that we couldn't win against the Newmans this time.." She said looking in my eyes. "Oh," I pondered, thinking of what to do next. "I need to go," I said as I started getting out of bed. "No! Core! You **need** to rest!" She argued, showing sympathy. "No,Lanes. I'm fine. I need to do something...**now**." I said as I grabbed my beanie and rushed out of my room, and out of my house.

I needed to find Carrie, and her band, to tell them that this wasn't the end. The next chance we'll play against them, they'll lose like every other time they have. I stormed to her house, not knowing what, or who, to expect. I stepped onto her porch, and took a good knock at the door. No one answered. And the car that's usually in her family's garage wasn't there either. No one appeared to be home. As I turned right around, a blurry, very close figure was in my face. "Why are **you** here, Riffin?" The figure scoffed. She came into focus, and she was just the person I came to see. "Well, Carrie, If you MUST know, I'm here to tell you that this isn't the end of my band, okay, doll?" I spitted and smirked. "My band is never going to lose to yours ever again. That's a promise." "Hm, that's REALLY interesting Riffin. Last I checked, you have a bit of 'stage fright'." Carrie said as she snickered. "Your band is none of our concern anymore, now if you excuse me, I'd like to go inside of my home." She smiled and gestured me to move aside. I did so, Carrie started to walk inside, and said,"Your little band isn't scary, Riffin." before slamming the door in my face. Now what do I do? I have no idea. I started walking back home slowly, looking at the ground, kicking pebbles here and there, thinking the type of thoughts that racked my brain.

As I returned home, I saw my bandmates waiting in my garage. They must have heard about me encountering the Newmans from Laney. Once I walked in they flooded my brain with questions I found hard to answer to myself. "Are we still competition?","Will we play at a battle of the bands ever again?","Did you make them wuss out?","Did they lose the tiniest bit of respect they had for us?" ...I couldn't answer any of those. Even to myself. "Everyone! SHUT UP!" I screamed sourly causing the questions to die down, and lied on the garage couch. "I have NO IDEA." I said looking bitterly at my bandmates. "I'm pretty confused.","All I need is some rest and time to think things through, swearsies, guys." I faked a smile as I sighed with frustration. They all took it as a signal to go, so they walked out of the garage, looking very concerned.

What was I going to do?...


	2. Chapter 2: Seriously!

**Chapter 2: Seriously?!**

**Corey's P.O.V:**  
The next morning was very stressful. My brain still found it hard to process things. I went downstairs, seeing Trina drinking some orange juice and eating some toast. "Morning, Trina." I said as I started pouring cereal and milk into a bowl. "What do you want, twerp?" She said almost choking on her food, seeing as I never say 'good morning' to her. "Nothing..." I said as I sat down and ate my cereal slowly. "What's wrong with you?" She glared at me. "Trina...you know you don't care." I scoffed. "Yeah,you're right. I don't." She smiled as she got up and took her dishes to the kitchen sink. I finished eating my cereal, got dressed, put on my beanie, and went to my garage. I waited for my band to show up later. We always practiced everyday at around 3:00pm, so of course they'd come. I lied on the garage couch and tuned my guitar, waiting for them.

When the rest of the band arrived at 3:00pm as promised, Corey had finally had an idea to share with his band to bring up their hopes. "Hey, Corey, you feel better, bro?" Kin asked with a bit of caution. "Hm? Oh..yeah, man!" I replied with a smile on my face. "Well, what exactly happened when you went to see Carrie?" Kon asked scratching his head in thought. "Oh...well, she dissed our band, and now finds us as 'no threat'." My band gave off an angry vibe. "But see, there's gonna be another battle of the bands!" I said excitedly bringing out a flyer that read "Battle Of Peaceville Rock n Roll.","Core...Are you sure about this?","I'm positive, Lanes, but get this, if we have to regain our pride from being defeated, we may just have to cheat." I smirked. My band gasped in unison. "Cheat?...What exactly do you have in mind, Corey?" Kin asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, if you must know, I was thinking of getting little miss Newman to develop...'feelings' for me." I said with a grin. "She'd end up losing on **purpose** to let me win.","NO,Core." Laney said flat out with a hint of anger. "I mean, uh..." She sighed, "As long as it helps the band." She shrugged. "Yes!" I shouted with happiness. "So,we are all on agreement, right?" My band nodded. "Alright then, guys. Let's go sign up for the battle!" I smiled as I lead my band to the town hall.

At the town hall, Mayor Mellow was at a booth, holding sign-ups for the Battle Of Peaceville Rock n Roll. Me and my band walked up to the booth, looking at the list of bands who signed up. We didn't see the Newmans name there. Could they have backed out? "Oh, hello, Groj-bads." said a raspy voice behind us. I turned around to see Carrie and her band standing tall behind us. "Oh..Ew..It's just-" My words were cut off as Laney nudged my arm and I remembered the plan. "Oh, Carrie..." I said with a smile that burnt my muscles to even think of giving a smile to her. She raised an eyebrow at me and pushed me aside to sign up. After she did she turned around and scowled,"Bite me, Riffin." and started walking away. As she started walking,I tripped her, and caught her in my arms looking straight into her eyes. "You really want me to?" I smirked. "Ugh...no." She said as she caught her balance and pushed me away. I smirked and looked at my bandmates with hope that this plan would work. The Newmans walked away and I inked the sign up sheet with a graffitti printed signature that read "Grojband."


	3. Chapter 3: You Must Be Kidding

**Chapter 3: You Must Be Kidding**

**Corey's P.O.V:**  
Later the next day, after band practice, I decided to try and hang out with Carrie in any way possible to make this plan work. I stopped by her house to see if she was there by any chance. It just so happened that she **was** there! When she saw me, she said under her breath,"Oh..Riffin..why?" I simply smirked and decided to try and charm her. I put my arm around her as I walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "So, dollface, you should give me your number. Maybe I can listen to your band play sometime." As I backed away from her ear, I saw her with a shocked, flushed face. "R-R-Riffin!?" She started, "Do you know what you're doing right now?!" She shouted. I simply smiled and tilted her chin up with my fingers gently, "Hm...I do know what I'm doing,yes. All I wanna do is spend some...extra time with you." I said smoothly. She was eventually gonna melt easily like butter if I kept up the work. I got closer and closer to her lips until she shouted "F-Fine! You can have my number...Just...don't do that ever again, or I'll punch you." As she said the magic words, I got out of her face and she started writing her phone number with a pen on my wrist. "Thank you,doll." I said as I winked, "I'll catch ya later." I said as I walked out of her garage and started walking home.

As I got home I started to text the number Carrie gave me. Seeing as she hates my guts, it would be expected for her to give me a fake phone number, so the first message I texted her was "Guess who? (:" She simply replied with "...Riffin." So, yup, this was her alright. I chuckled as I thought of what to plan for us to do the next day. Should we hang out at the park? The beach? Maybe jam together? The thoughts circled my mind, but then I thought of the perfect pickup plan. It was sure to work, at least, I hope it would. I texted Carrie to expect a surprise from me soon. When? She had no idea. But I did.

The next morning, I got dressed, brushed my teeth, went down for some breakfast and then tried to think of lyrics. I sat contemplatively on the couch, staring at the notepad I held. What do girls wanna hear?... I thought of rhyming, and sweet things girls would probably dig. As I wrote and scribbled on the notepad, I felt a bit of doubt, but also a bit of courage. As I finished writing the lyrics about an hour before band practice, I ran on over to Carrie's house with my guitar and amp.

I saw her bedroom window, and set up my guitar and ampifier. I started to strum softly, the ampifier boosting the soft sounds into louder echoes. I played wistfully and started to sing, "Carrie, you're beautiful, just like rock and roll. I wanna be right there, to show you that I care. I swear you make me feel, like nothing else is real. I mean it..." She opened her window and stared at me. "R-Riffin! ...That's digusting!" She shouted. Being as stubborn as I am, I shouted back, "I won't stop unless you come down!" She rolled her eyes and shut her window. I continued to sing and strum my guitar, when Carrie opened up her front door and stormed over to me inches away from my face. "What is wrong with you?!" She shouted as she blushed. "Sorry, Carrie..I can't help how I feel." I smiled brightly. She looked at me with her anger fading, "Okay,look. I don't like you. I hate you. And THIS," she pointed at me and her as she continued,"is never gonna happen!" I pouted as she said the word "never." Normally I wouldn't act like this with any girl. And no, I don't mean acting upset, I mean acting like a huge flirt trying to win a girl over. It's not exactly me, and it wasn't exactly working. I had to tone down the flirting if I wanted this to work.

"Alright, Carrie," I started, still pouting looking away from her,"I'll quit the act. Just...please go out with me." As she heard the words 'please go out with me,' she blushed. "Uhm..." She looked away, "Fine... But if this is the worst date of my life, I'll get you back for it." I smiled as she turned and walked back into her house. "Perfect." I said to myself and smirked as I walked away, "Just..perfect."


End file.
